


Denial, and the Yes

by fannishliss



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Episode Tag, Gen, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does a grief counselor get possessed by an Angel?</p><p>The Grief Counselor is named Kim Schortz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial, and the Yes

  


 

  
Kim could read the signs.  Denial was clear as a bad EEG. A coma offered hope; brain death, none.

Denial led to anger, hostility.  She didn’t follow the man with the king of hell in his trunk.     “Prayer changes things,” Kim’s priest always said.   Kim dealt more with the done deal, but prayer never hurt.

“Blessed Guardian Angels, attend this man in his hour of need.  Use me, make me the instrument of your saving grace....”

A high-pitched whine split her ears, ground at her bones. Kim’s world dissolved into cold Angelic fire, and the noise somehow said _thank you_. 


End file.
